Tokyo Ghoul: Ghoul Cop
by Sentaifan101
Summary: Part Man. Part Ghoul. All Cop. AU where Rize doesn't die, and Kaneki joins the C.C.G. before the Aogiri raid, and several other differences.. The inspiration came from "Robocop", and "Berserk", and some scenarios and weapons are similar in more ways than one. This is not a crossover. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Kaneki sighed at his friend, Hide, as the accused laughed at him, holding his head in one arm as the other slapped against the table. "Oh, come on, it's not that funny…" Kaneki held a serious face and went to take a sip of his coffee. Hide tried to cease his laughter as he looked up at his friend, tears in his eyes. "You're hopeless, Kaneki!" He stopped laughing, but the mirth didn't die down in his voice as he continued with his exclamation; "You can't take her to a book store on the first date!"  
"Why not?!" Kaneki exclaimed, his face holding a small frown. "She might think it's an awesome idea," he stated pointedly, holding a finger up to exaggerate his point further. With a stern, but playful, warning, Hide looked at his friend. "Look," he started, gesturing towards Kaneki, "don't do it. She'll think you're lame." He patted his hand against the table a couple times.

A surprised expression held the dark haired friends face. "Heh?" His eyes widened. "Then I'll take her to… Big Girl!" He blushed a little and continued, "For hamburgers." The formalness in his voice was too much, and Hide cracked up again, laughing at his friend. His hand smacked against the table in habit, hiding his face in his unmoving arm. "I'm being serious, Hide," Kaneki's voice held stern as he leaned closer to his blond haired friend. "Quit laughing."

"I know," the blond haired man said, "that makes it even funnier!" He attempted to hold in his laughter for the next statement, making his voice sound funny and awkward, "You can't take her to a place called 'Big Girl.'" Kaneki cut in, "Since when are you the expert?" He fixed his friend with a glare, "Fine, where would you take a date?"

"That's easy!" Hide said matter-of-factly. "I pay attention to what she's into and take her to a place I'd think she'd enjoy." The dark hair man retaliated, "Such as?" He knew his friend too well to think he would actually know. Hide looked at his friend and rubbed his neck, "Um well, you know, girly places!"

"You don't have a clue do you?"

"If I did I'd be out with a hot chick right now instead of sitting here looking at your ugly mug."

"Yeah, you got a point."

The two then focused on watching the news on the TV across the room. "Sounds like they're hitting close to home."

Suddenly, Hide lunged forward, grinning about what he was going to say, "So who is she huh? Which one of these chicks is your 'special lady-friend'?" He gasped when he saw a particular, blue-haired waitress, "Is that her?"

"No..." Kaneki said with disappointment, "But she is pretty cute too."

Hide called her to their table, "Excuse me, Miss, can I get a cappuccino? Want anything Kaneki?"

"No thanks, I'm still haven't finished this one."

"Anything else?" The waitress asked politely, then Hide decided to hit on her, "Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Hide!"

"It's Touka Kirishima..." She said, a little embarrassed, before Hide spoke again, "Let me cut to the chase, are you seeing anyone?" she ran away to get his coffee. "Hey, cut it out!"

"Mh, Man what a hottie!"

"If you get me kicked out of here, I'll never forgive you! This coffee shop is the only place I ever run into her!"

Suddenly, the girl that Kaneki was waiting for walked in. "That's her, that's the girl." He stared in wonder as she walked passed.

"Her?!" Hide let out a snobby chortle, "You don't have a chance." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "You and her would be like Beauty and the Bonehead."

"You mean the 'Beast'?" Kaneki retorted defensively. "Whatever," Hide stretched and threw a few yen on the table, before making another playful, but snide, comment and left with a short goodbye to his long-time friend. "Now that I've seen you lovesick, I've got blackmail for days!"

Before Hide left, however, he decided to embarrass his friend on his way out the door. "See ya later, Touka!" He dramatically waved as he shouted across the small coffee shop, "Good luck, Kaneki! You're going to need all you can get buddy!" He then smiled and left the shop.

 _Hide's right..._ Kaneki thought to himself, _Girls like her only fall for guys like me in movies._


	2. Chapter 2

"You are one lucky bastard, you know that?" Hide said to Kaneki over the phone, while chowing on a hamburger. On the other end, Kaneki was also eating a hamburger.

"No joke, who would've guessed she liked the same author I did?!"

"What's her name again, Sen Takasaki?"

"Sen Takatsuki! And get this, we made plans to go to the bookstore on Friday!"

"Really?!" Hide sounded disappointed in Kaneki, "That sounds about as fun as watching paint dry! But, you kids have fun."

"Okay, thanks man!"

* * *

Right near Hide, another "ghoul crime"—a "Binge Eater"—was being investigated by two young CCG investigators, who were commenting the scene.

"I have to say, it's getting real ugly here."

"Yeah that's true."

"Here's the part I _don't_ get—eating one person is supposed to last'em a month, right? So what's the deal with these binge eaters?"

"That's why we have to treat them as equals. If we were to treat them like the animals they are, they would kill all of us."

(The victims of the Binge predation followed a pattern—male, usually 19 to 20 years of age, found ripped apart.)

"If only they could make themselves useful, and go after the bad guys."

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

A mysterious, shadowed figure was also at the scene, on the rooftop of the building the two investigators were near. The person was so well concealed that he was unnoticeable to anyone and anything. He/She silently observed the investigators and the scene from the distance without any interference. The figure squinted, apparently intrigued by the grisly scene.

As soon as the mysterious entity appeared, he/she disappeared without a trace, and without making a sound. As if they never existed.

* * *

 _ **I know what you're thinking—Who is the mystery character, and what impact will he/she have on the story?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**_

 ** _Yes this chapter is short—I wanted to make the actual date a separate chapter._**

 ** _Plus, you might already know what happened anyways, if you've watched "Tokyo Ghoul"._**

 ** _Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow._**


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Rize started, "tell me, Kaneki; out of all of Takatsuki's novels, which one is your favorite?"

Kaneki thought for a second before answering, "I'd have to say her first one."

"That's understandable, as it was her break out hit. Her writing just speaks to me."

"Yeah, I feel the same way..." Kaneki started coughing - The shadowed figure was watching them from the distance.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Kaneki was in shock from her cleavage, which was right in front of him, "I am now...I mean, soooo...what about you, you don't eat much do you?"

Rize blushed and backed up, "Actually, I-I'm on a diet. Excuse me, I need to go powder my nose." She quickly got up from the table and headed in the direction of the bathrooms, "She is such a lady." Kaneki whispered to himself, before looking at her food, seeing that she only took literally one small bite.

 _"She's a ghoul."_ a male voice spoke in Kaneki's head, not his conscience, someone else was speaking to him - Telepathically. _"What?! Who's there?!"_

 _"The Binge Eater ghoul."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"She intends on devouring you. She doesn't trust humans. Show her genuine human kindness when the chance comes."_

Kaneki turned towards the window, and saw the mysterious entity - they were looking each other eye to eye. Then - after Kaneki closed his eyes for three seconds - the figure vanished.

* * *

Kaneki had then escorted her to the bookstore where they picked out a few books and talked over some points in the books they liked. She had to admit, he had a large archive of knowledge. She wasn't about the let the brain go to total waste yet, though. She decided to test him. "So, what are your thoughts on ghouls?"

"Ghouls?"

"Mh!"

Kaneki made a humming sound and put his hand to his chin, "Well, I have to admit… T-They are just like us!" He looked at her with a smart look as he shared his opinion, "They have to hunt to survive, just as we need to! And, of course, there are bad ghouls and good ghouls, just as there are bad human and good humans." He put his arms strait at his side to keep himself from flailing them around to exaggerate his point, like he did with Hide. "The only difference is that ghouls need to survive off humans."

Rize was about to add her opinion when Kaneki cut in to quickly finish his, "I just wish that ghouls wouldn't target innocents."

Rize hmmed in agreement.

Later, after paying for their books. "Thank you, I had a great time today," Rise said, bowing.

"No, thank you." Kaneki bowed back in return, "It's been fun." He looked up to see that she was fighting to say something. He looked at her with concern and she sighed.

"I hate to ask this of you," Rize began, "but I live in the area where all the attacks have been happening."

"You mean, with the ghouls?"

"Mh…" She acted with a scared composer. "I don't want you to think I'm weak or anything," she forced a tremble to run over her, "but I'm scared to walk home alone. The very thought of it terrifies me." She 'teared up'.

"I'll walk you home," Kaneki said strongly, "I mean, what kind of a date would I be if I didn't do that much?"

Rize sighed in what looked like relief.

On their walk to her 'place' she got him to talk about his family. This would send his trust for her soaring through the roof.

"I-I've only ever talked to Hide about this…" Kaneki said, finally ending his self-pity-party.

Rize gave him a small, caring, pat, "Thanks for sharing this with me."

They were quiet the rest of the way until she finally made it to her planned attack grounds. "Well, this is me." She began to turn away, waiting for him to turn his back to her.

"Rize!" She turned to him. "I'd like to see you again, I mean, only if you want to…?" He blushed but held her stare, eyes wide and hopeful, as well as looking determined.

Rize smile, "Oh, I see. Heh. Well we have similar taste in books, and we are the same age. I suppose we do have a lot in common." She paused. Kaneki waiting with a bated breath that would soon be his last.

A train past-by over their heads, but neither moved. After the noise had stopped, Rize's eyes became hard.

"Kaneki?"

"Yeah?"

"The truth is I've had my eye on you too."

Kaneki's heart stopped for a beat. "You mean that..."

"That's right, I too...happen to be interested...in you."

He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams liked him. He didn't really hear much after that, he only responded on instinct, shock overweighing him. That shock sooner turned into one of terror, though, as Rize took out her kagune, forming it in front of her feasts face. Kaneki began to shiver. Rize opened her mouth, getting ready to bite. There was a large intake of breath and Rize had to give props to her dinner for not screaming as she dug her teeth into his shoulder.

She took another breath and her voice became deeper as she moaned out her pleaser. "Mmm, tasty, hhm heh."

Kaneki fell back and held his shoulder as pain racked through his entire body. "Why?" Was the only thing he could manage to say to her as she stalked closer.

"See, there is only one thing I love more than reading, and it's ripping the organs out of a victim who thought they could trust me!" She let out a laugh and came closer to him, kneeling down. "Oh I just love the look on your face, Kaneki! So, will you let me have my fun?" She let out a terrifying cackle and Kaneki knew he wasn't coming out of this alive. Said man felt sorrow for not only the thought of him dying, but the thought that he would never get to say goodbye to the only person who had stuck with him as a friend throughout most of his life.

He leaned back until he was laying on the ground and let her drag his limp body around, throwing it everywhere she could. He soared through the air like a rag doll, and though he accepted his fate, he couldn't help the muffled scream he tried to hold him when she pierced his body with her rinkaku. Kaneki looked up to the ceiling, for one last look at the sky, only to see that the ceiling itself was about to come crashing down. Maybe it was his 'hero' complex that he had built up for the sweet, innocent Rize he thought she was, or maybe it was because he just didn't like causing pain, or seeing others in pain. So, he gathered the last of his strength and tackled her out of the falling beams.

She screamed in anger and protest before noticing, or more like hearing, what would have been her death. Her eyes widened as she looked over towards the steel grave just feet away from where they were. She then looked down at the man who lay limp on top of her. He smelled dead… Normally she would be upset because her meal gave up too fast, but now it made her heart retch.

 _"Why had he done that? Stupid HUMAN! Why did you DO THAT?!"_ Her mind was screaming at her to do something. She didn't know why she had suddenly wanted to help this human. She suspected it was because he saved her life.

 _"I had something to do with it - too bad he didn't believe it until he saw it himself!"_ the mystery man was right there - this time, he was clear as day.

He was as tall as Kaneki, if not taller, wore black, steel-plated boots, solid steel shin and forearm guards, ridged knee and elbow pads, smooth shoulder pads, a custom bulletproof vest with plates over the pectorals and a solid plate covering his abdomen, and leather clothes underneath. If that wasn't enough, he also wore a shiny, black cape, with a cowl, and a bat-shaped mask(with a 'fanged' mouth cover)that completely covered his face.

 _"What...WHY?!"_

 _"To show you that there are humans who accept ghouls for who they are."_

 _"Huh?!"_ Rize was beginning to tear up for real - not only had Kaneki actually accepted her, but he protected her as well, regardless of the facts.

 _"He's not dead...not yet anyway."_

* * *

 **What's going to happen to Kaneki?**

 **Who is this mysterious man in black?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rize held Kaneki's body closer to her, "Idiot, why would you do that?"

The boy groaned, sparking what seemed to be hope in Rize. He still wasn't in good shape though. Rize wiped the blood off her face, and went to look for help.

She happened to stumble upon someone—but in order to keep herself from being targeted by the CCG, she had to stretch the truth.

* * *

The official story was this: "College students attacked by Binge Eater ghoul. Girl unharmed, boy hospitalized after ghoul cut steel beams to crush him to death."

No suspicion was drawn upon Rize, as she made up a believable story, stating the Binge Eater was a male ghoul who happened to be stalking her to try and impregnate/rape her, and Kaneki got mortally wounded as a result of trying to ward him off.

Even the CCG bought it, though she also told them that the 'imaginary' Binge Eater was wearing a mask that completely covered his head, except for his mouth; preventing the CCG from ever making an identification.

* * *

Kaneki felt at peace, though he was a little confused. "Where...where am I" He heard voices in the distance "Next of kin?!", they didn't really make sense to him anyway.

"I-It's so… warm…" He said to himself, "But why?"

Kaneki didn't think anything of it, as his vision turned black once more.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a very bright room with a very annoying beeping sound. "A hospital?" he questioned himself as he tried to move. He felt weak, and at all his attempts to move his head failed. He tried to call out, but nothing was working.

He didn't fret though, he looked around with his eyes for a few moments, only to fall into a deep sleep once again.

* * *

It was days later that he was let out of the hospital. He didn't know why, but all the food they gave him didn't taste right. The food made him sick. He had asked the doctor about it and he shrugged it off as a loss of appetite due to a traumatic experience.

Kaneki knew better though. 'Time heals all wounds,' the doctor had told him. "Yeah right," he said to himself as he opened the door to his apartment. He still couldn't believe any of that had happened. He felt as if it was only a dream; A strange dream. He only knew it was real because of the stitches over the organ area that was damaged by Rize's rinkaku kagune.

He was about to walk inside his apartment—and close the door—when his key got stuck on a bag hanging from the knob. "Huh? I guess I must have been distracted," he said to no one in particular. "One day, someone might just think I'm crazy. I need to hold in my thoughts."

Looking at the bag for a moment he realized that—by the picture in the little note—it was from Hide.

'Kaneki! Congrats on getting discharged. I thought you could use some high quality leftovers from my place. I even go you your favorite hamburger. I know, I'm the best ever, haha.

P.S. Come back to school soon dude, it's rough out here on my own.'

"Hide… Thanks, but…" Kaneki closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. "I can't right now." He then let sleep take him into its' dark calming abyss.

* * *

Later that night, after Kaneki had woken up, he bowed his head, thinking to himself about what could be wrong with him. He was also idley listening to the TV, which was toned into the local news station.

 _"Why can't ghouls be satisfied eating the same food that humans do?"_ That caught Kaneki's attention. His eyes widened as he listened in, turning his head slowly in the direction of the TV.

 _"Well, to put it simply, they can only get nutrition from eating human flesh. Eating anything else could actually be detrimental to them. Our food taste disgusting to ghouls because their taste buds work differently than ours."_

Kaneki's breath started to quicken and he felt queasy all of a sudden. He rushed into his Kitchen and tore through the bag Hide had given him. At the first bite...

Nothing...nothing was wrong. That is, until he looked in the mirror. His left eye had turned black with a red iris, and the veins in the skin around it turned black, and became noticeable. His appetite was still human, but his vision changed; the dark became lit as if the lights were on, and not because of the TV. That was how he noticed the man in black he saw when he was on his date with Rize.

"Wha...what did you do to me?"

"I simply grew replacement organs for you, though the eye is a result of your new kagune sacs..."

"Kagune sacs?!"

"Special ones that I altered; you're not a ghoul...but at the same time...you're not a human anymore either."

Kaneki gasped at what he said.

"Your kagune sacs don't require human flesh for their power, but it does allow them to operate at a higher potential."

Kaneki sighed in relief.

"However, due to these factors, you might end up being targeted by the CCG, or by full ghouls...possibly even Aogiri."

"Huh?"

The man reached into a pack on his belt, and pulled something out, giving it to Kaneki.

"If things get dire...use this."

"A quinque?! Like the ones the CCG use?!"

"Yes, but this one was laughed off as nearly impossible to use by just anyone."

He activated the quinque, which happened to be a huge hybrid of a katana, and a European sword; standing six feet three inches in length.

"I call it 'Dragonslayer'."

Kaneki was amazed at the sight of it.

"Made of Rinkaku Kagune, and a form of Kakuja."

"And you're saying...that I...can wield it?"

"Absolutely!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was later that night when Kaneki finally started listening to the messages that Hide had left on his phone. One of them was about a book signing going on at the local bookstore. His favorite author's, Takatsuki, signing.

He got out of bed and put on his jacket, lifting the hood over his head. He didn't want people seeing how bad he looked from being up all night. As he was about to leave his house, however, he was stopped by a person, Rize to be specific. She had her hand up, as if to knock of his door.

You would think that he was scared, but he wasn't. He just stared at her with tired eyes and sighed.

She cleared her throat, "May I come in?" The black-hair boy nodded and let the girl walk passed him.

Kaneki closed the door, but didn't turn around. "Have you come to kill me? If you have, I would like to ask for a request."

Rize scoffed and pushed a purple lock of hair out of her eyes. "No, you Idiot! I came to thank you for saving me… and I also heard your blond friend mention how he waited for you outside of the book signing for you and you never showed." She paused to huff and cross her arms. "Luckily for _you,_ I accidentally grabbed two copies of Takatsuki's new book. She signed both." Rize then rummaged through her shopping bag and plucked out the second copy.

She held it out for Kaneki to take. He did. "Thanks," he said quietly. He opened the book and observed that this one was made out to him specifically. " _That must have been an 'accident' too,"_ he thought to himself.

"I wanna know...how you're recuperating."

"I'm all right. A little sore, but that's all. I read what you told the police."

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"No...just surprised that you were able to create such a believable story. Most people - not just ghouls - can't even think of all details on the spot."

They were both silent for a moment, until Rize asked "What was your final request gonna be?"

Kaneki responded, "To let me say goodbye to Hide, first."

* * *

 _ **I got one guess from a viewer that the masked man is like a mutant Batman. Unfortunately, I'm gonna hafta deny that. Anyways, yeah I know this chapter is short, but I'll update the story later. For now, be prepared for a long hiatus.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow. And please, check out my other stories.**_


End file.
